What do you think about her? (One-shot)
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: "Just admit it; you love her." Rhythmi smirked. Keith stopped walking, the moonlight clearly shown on him. Rhythmi turned around, still smirking. "You must be joking." Keith chuckled. "Isn't it quite obvious enough?" Rhythmi smiled.


**I FEEL LIKE MAKING A ONE SHOT FOR NO APPARENT REASON. i need my inspiration back omfg. **

**yay! of course this one shot is about my cuties; kate and keith hehe~ R&R plz!**

* * *

><p>"Man, I wonder what's for dinner tonight." Kate sighed as she walked through the Vien Forest. She currently finished a quest and is now walking back, starved. She looked up at the sky, which was a brilliant shade of red and orange.<p>

"The sky sure looks pretty today." Kate closed her eyes, smiling. Kate stood on the cliff that shows Pueltown. The sunset was setting over the horizon as clouds started fading away.

"Maybe I'll just rest here for a little bit." Kate shrugged as she laid down on the soft grass. A light breeze slapped her face as she took a nice nap...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ngh..." Kate opened her eyes. Where's the sun? She immediately shot up and realized it was night time.

"Oh crap!" Kate's eyes widened as she ran through the path that leads to Pueltown.

"Dang it, Kate." Kate face palmed as she ran. She then heard some people talking in the distance. Kate halted in her tracks. She reached for her styler to check the time and saw that it was 10 o'clock.

"People don't come out at this hour." Kate scratched her head. Images of ghosts and spirits popped into her head.

"No no no!" Kate shook her head. "I'm not scared of them." She walked slowly at first, then started walking fast.

"Eek!" Kate fell. "Ow.." She rubbed her head as she looked backwards. Wow she tripped on a rock...

"I'm so clumsy." Kate muttered. The voices got louder; it must be close by. Kate hid behind a bush and to her surprise it was Rhythmi and Keith walking. She decided it would be funny to scare them, so she remained hidden behind the bush.

"Dammit, where did Kate go?" Keith grumbled angrily. "And why did I have to come with you to find her?"

"Aren't you worried at all?!" Rhythmi glared at him.

"Not a bit." Keith huffed.

"Stop acting tough." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"I really could care less where she is." Keith laughed.

"Well thanks, you asshole." Kate muttered, listening to the conversation.

"Just admit it; you love Kate." Rhythmi smirked.

Keith stopped walking, the moonlight clearly shown on him. Rhythmi turned around, still smirking.

"You must be joking." Keith chuckled.

"Isn't it quite obvious enough?" Rhythmi smiled.

"I don't like her." Keith denied.

"Yes you do." Rhythmi responded.

"I don't like her." Keith repeated.

"Yes you do." Rhythmi mocked him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Rhythmi gave him the glare that he always hated. It always made him admit stuff that he shouldn't say out loud.

"I'm not going to fall for it." Keith thought, grinning.

Rhythmi glared harder, giving him the chills.

"F-fine, you idiot. I do like her!" Keith admitted, defeated.

"Ha! I knew it." Rhythmi laughed.

"Y-you better not tell her!" Keith yelled, red-faced.

"Your face is as red as your hair." Rhythmi teased. "I wonder what Kate would think if she was here." Little did they know Kate WAS indeed here. Kate stared off into space, wide eyed and speechless.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, HOLD ON WHAT?" Kate yelled at herself in her mind. She never thought he would like her! .. back.

"It's so obvious that you have feelings for her." Rhythmi said. "Even back in ranger school. You're bad at keeping secrets, you know?"

"Shut up." Keith muttered, staring at the ground while his cheeks felt flushed.

"You know..." Rhythmi sang, kicking a pebble. "She might like you back."

"That's not possible." Keith said.

"You two are such bad liars, I swear." Rhythmi smiled, shaking her head. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Why should I?" Keith shook his head.

"Don't you want to be with her?" Rhythmi asked.

"Well... yeah.." Keith responded, looking away.

"You can tell me why you like her." Rhythmi giggled. "I am one of your best friends after all."

"Says who?" Keith rose an eyebrow. "Anyways.. fine.."

Rhythmi secretly turned on a tape recorder behind her back as the red haired boy started talking.

"Well..." Keith started, poking the ground with his foot. "She's a great rival and a wonderful friend..."

"First time I've ever heard Keith use the word 'wonderful'" Rhythmi laughed.

Keith glared at her, then continued. "She has a great love for Pokemon and is very caring. She's not like other girls. She's the kind of girl who hates wearing make up, who would rather wear sneakers then heels, who would laugh at everything even if it isn't funny, who would cheer people up whenever they're glum..."

Keith felt his face turn red. "She helped me realize that even if people are bad, it's a rangers duty to help them.. She gives me this feeling that knots up my stomach and plays around with my feelings. She's bittersweet and no matter what I do, I always end up thinking about her... and I've never met another girl who has made me feel this way..."

Kate blinked and blushed.

Rhythmi started to clap. "Good job, Keith!"

"Would you stop being annoying for once." Keith grumbled at the blonde.

Kate couldn't stop smiling. She leaned a little closer off the bush"He's such a sweethe-" Her foot was caught by something. A Beedrill blinked at her and she blinked at the Beedrill. The Beedrill pushed her off the bush and sent her tumbling down a hill.

"Hey... do you hear that?" Keith asked.

Down came a tumbling Kate and plopped right in front of Keith and Rhythmi.

"Kate!" Rhythmi gasped, picking her up.

"Ow..." Kate sweat dropped.

"Where were you?" Keith asked.

"Ah um... I somehow... uh.. got lost in the Vien Forest." Kate lied, chuckling.

"Well I'm just glad you're safe." Rhythmi smiled. "Oh by the way.. I have to go get something in Vientown, so you two head back to the Union."

"See ya, Rhythmi." Kate waved goodbye to her.

"Bye!" Rhythmi waved back. As Kate turned around, Rhythmi winked at Keith and mouthed "ASK HER OUT, DUMBASS." When she saw that Keith was glaring at her, she stuck out her tongue and ran off.

"What did you guys have for dinner?" Kate asked as she walked along with Keith.

"Pizza." Keith responded.

"Man, I'm starving." Kate stretched out her arms, totally forgetting about the Keith and Rhythmi scene she over heard. As soon as they slipped out, Kate grabbed the thought and shoved it back in her head.

"So you weren't in the area where me and Rhythmi were, right?" Keith asked, breathing heavy.

"I heard voices." Kate secretly smirked, wanting to hear his reactions.

"D-did you make out what the voices said?" Keith gulped.

"Hmm..." Kate placed a finger on her chin. "Something like '...and I've never met another girl who has made me feel this way...'"

Keith's eyes widened. Before he could spit out another word, Kate turned around and beamed at him. The moonlight was on them now, like a spotlight on a stage. Keith stared at the brunette as she took a deep breath.

"I love you, too!" She smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>welp welp welp that was short. i'm trying so hard to get my inspiration back, so please bear with me ^^;<strong>

**anyways, thank you for reading!**

**~ Rachel**


End file.
